


Wolfly Kara

by SimplyABrit



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Affection, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Overprotective Kara Danvers, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyABrit/pseuds/SimplyABrit
Summary: Kara gets into a fight with an alien wolf and get bitten, now she has developed fluffy ears and has become overly affectionate and very protective one Best Friend?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 48
Kudos: 396





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It was 1:00pm in National City, the weather was its typical clear and warm. Kara had to leave her lunch date with Lena, getting a call from Alex about a rampaging alien in the central park of the city. Things with Lena had been returning back to normal between them ever since they made up after defeating Lex once and for all, burying the hatchet and becoming best friends again; with no-more secrets between them. Well….. apart from the one where Kara is completely head over heels in love with said best friend, after talking to Alex one night about it.

Alex simply replied _“Fucking finally! It’s been so obvious that you like her more than just a friend, like you’re always naturally touchy feely as it is but with Lena you’re always a bit more tentative and sincere with it, the hugs that last a fraction too long to be more than platonic, the way you always end up on her lap after game nights. If it’s any consolation though; she probably feels the same, she’s just too nervous to admit it, opening up has never been Lena’s strong suit.”_ Alex finished her statement with a laugh.

Kara was left questioning after than night and ever since has been thinking of the right way to tell her, she had resolved herself to tell her at this lunch date, which is why she was so reluctant to leave her date making up half-baked excuses like “ _I’m sure the DEO have got it covered”_ and “ _J’onn and Alex will be fine without me”_ whilst fidgeting with her glasses in nervousness.

It didn’t take much persuading from Lena once she grabbed Kara’s hand to stop her restlessness, she trilled at the extra contact; noting how well her hand slotted in with her own, Lena looked her dead in the eyes and said _“Kara, its fine. Go, be a hero.”_ giving her hand an extra squeeze accentuating the point.

Kara replied _“I’m so sorry, I’ll call you later about when to try this again!”_ whilst running towards a back alley whipping off her glasses and taking off once her suit had formed around her.

As Kara made her way to the park, she tapped into her comm’s asking “Where the hell is this alien Alex?”

 _“It was last spotted heading down the centre on the park, making its way towards the open area in the middle!”_ Alex shouted down her comm’s, sounding like she’s running towards the danger whilst hearing the screams of people in the background running from it.

Once Kara located the area she shot off in the direction Alex said, landing with a thud into the ground she came face to face with the alien.

It was a massive wolf like alien standing at nearly 8ft tall, with elongated front limbs and powerful hind legs, both topped with razor sharp claws; the alien was covered in bloody, black fur with piercing, glowing yellow eyes. Its mouth was filled with bloodied, sharp teeth and the canines were especially long with dark green veins spreading down the teeth itself. Skidding to a stop, and sniffing the air before turning its head to face Kara directly, pupil’s shrinking into pinpoints. It slowly stalked its way around her not breaking its gaze for a moment, sizing up its opponent. Kara was agitated right now, seeing the innocent blood on the alien made her angry, she wanted to get this over as quickly as possible to stop any further bloodshed.

“Come on you big mutt, bring it on!” Kara shouted and instantly the beast was making a bee-line for her, huffing and snarling as in barrelled straight into her, she absorbed the force of the tackle and was slowly skidding backwards in the grass as the alien swung its long arms to tear at her flesh, a few made contract with her suit tearing it in places but not marking her skin in the process.

Deciding to finish this fight sooner rather than later she gripped the black fur of the alien before throwing it at an abandoned pavilion in the park, cracking the concrete platform it rested on with the force of her throw and the weight of the alien. Kara floated towards the alien once the dust cleared and it looked to be unconscious and down for the count, pleased with the result she turned away from the alien to contact Alex “Alien is down for the count, it’s in a crater; unconscious but alive.”

 _“Good work Supergirl, see you in a few minutes!”_ Alex replied. Not noticing that the alien had regained consciousness, in one last ditch effort to defeat her, the alien lunged at Kara; mouth wide. Kara yelled out in pain coming from a searing pain coming from her shoulder, looking over she was amazed the alien had managed to puncture her skin with its massive canines. In retaliation, Kara got her hand in the mouth of the alien before prying the mouth off her shoulder and punching the alien square in the face before blasting it in the chest with her heat-vision, burning a hole straight through it, killing it.

Grunting Kara spoke into her comm’s “Update Alex, the alien is now dead but it managed to bite me, please hurry.”

 _“Almost there Supergirl!”_ just as Alex said the words she burst into the clearing before running up to her sister “Thank god you’re ok, can I have a look at your wound please? Alex gently peeled the suit from Kara’s shoulder before examining the injury, two puncture wounds about an inch in diameter leaking a dark green substance mixed with Kara’s own blood, “Right, well you need to rest back at the Tower under some sunlamps, we’ll bring back the alien back with us and examine it, also get that wound cleaned up, it isn’t too deep so you should be finished in a few hours if you stay put.”

“Thanks Alex, you’re the best.” Kara gave her a tentative hug with one arm before making her way to the tower to heal.

After healing up and getting the all clear from Alex to head home, Kara few home at a leisurely pace taking in the sight of the city bathed in a red glow of the setting sun, making her way into her home through the window, Kara suddenly felt a wave of lethargy encompass her whole body before letting out a massive yawn, deciding that it had been just a long day, and not wanting to bother Alex anymore with any other issues. She donned her most comfortable clothes, resting on the couch in her living room, all cosy and relaxed, turning Netflix on to watch a classic Disney movie; she soon abruptly passed out on her couch with the glow of the TV illuminating her features.

Waking up to gentle knocking on her front door, Kara groaned loudly in annoyance, the knocking was crashing around in her head. Hearing the voice coming though the door, “Kara? It’s me, Lena.” Shoot! She totally forgot to call Lena last night to sort another date out.

“Kara?.... are you ok? You’re usually here by now.” Lena called out again laced with worry. “Ok I’m letting myself in, ok?” Lena opened the door to find Kara face down on her couch, immediately she was on her knees and at her side, “Kara, darling, are you ok?” Lena moved Kara’s shoulder gently trying to rouse her.

Turning to face Lena “Hey Lena, good morning.” Kara yawned out.

Lena cooed inwardly at the adorableness of her best friend and secret crush for years, “Morning? Darling its almost lunch, how long have you been out?” Lena finished with a laugh “Come on, lets get you up.” Lena offered a hand up which Kara gladly accepted.

Stretching out as she asked. "What are you doing here? Not that I’m complaining.” She finished with a wink making Lena’s usually pale skin flush with a blush, clearing her throat she replied whilst looking at Kara.

“Well you didn’t call me back last night, I saw the fight so I understand, but you also didn’t show up for work today after I called Nia, asking where you were also you hadn’t reported in to Alex as Supergirl today, so hence, here…..I…..am.” Lena trailed off looking at the top of Kara head.

Noticing this, Kara asked “Lena? What is it?” slowly she raised her hands to her head before flinching away after touching something fluffy, “No…no…no...no…no” she started rambling before rushing to the full-length mirror in her bedroom with Lena quickly following her.

Looking at her body nothing was out of place, apart from the addition of two pointy wolf ears on the top of her head, covered in the same-coloured fur as her own hair colour. She sank to her knees as she let this revelation sink in, her ears flattening displaying her emotion. Lena sank down and gently cradled Kara in her arms, stroking her back as she hugged Lena tighter nuzzling her face into her stomach, a source of comfort which she desperately needed. Lena was used being held in Kara’s arms; however, she was not used to the affectionate nuzzling Kara was doing into her body; noticing that Kara’s ears had started to open up again, signifying that she was getting more comfortable, deciding to tempt fate, Lena slowly started moving her hand from her back to her head running her fingers through her hair, something she remembered her mother doing to her when she was upset when she was younger.

Doing this caused Kara to let out a small sigh and another nuzzle into Lena’s stomach; causing Lena’s heart to do a little flip. Feeling braver, Lena chose to gently scratch behind one of her ears, noting that the fur was incredibly soft; suddenly Kara went stiff before looking up at Lena, excitement in her eyes, pupils blown wide, and tackling her to the ground; manoeuvring herself until she was nestled under Lena’s chin her body lying between Lena’s legs squeezing her tightly with her arms, and rubbing her face into Lena’s neck, her breath tickling the hairs on her neck. Lena was a blushing mess at the sensation, she had longed to be this close to Kara since she had developed the gargantuan crush on her. Settling into a comfortable silence; she continued the gentle scratching for 5 minutes before breaking the silence. “Kara? As much as I’m sure you’re enjoying this, we really have to get up and get you checked out by myself and Alex so we can work out how to reverse this.”

“Aww, do we have to? it’s nice being this close to you. Wanted to be this close for so long” Looking at Lena, Kara responded as her pupils began so return to their normal size, notifying that she had calmed down.

Lena noted that Kara seemed to have no filter when she was in this state, still it didn’t help the fact that Kara wanted Lena, internally she was cheering her heart out at the admission. Sporting a massive blush Lena said quickly “Right, well let’s get up and head to the tower, I’ll text Alex to let her know we’re on our way.”

Kara’s brain had finally caught up with what she had just said, her cheeks flushed with a brilliant colour of red; she fiddled with her glasses before speaking “Yep…yep let’s go!”

“Hold it there Kara, you need a freshen up and a change of clothes to hide those.” Lena gestured to her new ears, whilst holding her at the shoulder before she walked out of her apartment.

“Right…sorry, wasn’t thinking straight…” Kara chuckled before making her way to the bathroom.

Lena sat patiently on Kara’s couch whilst listening to Kara humming in the shower, her mind wandering down the rabbit hole of sharing the shower with the adorable blonde, their wet bodies lacing together gasping in pleasure bringing each other to orgasm. The steam was coming out of Lena’s ears at the hot thoughts she was having, as Kara left her bedroom in clothes that she deemed appropriate, however they were not appropriate for the gay mess that Lena Luthor was. Kara was in white leggings with golden hexagonal patterns down the sides, accentuating her toned legs; matching crop hoodie with the sleeve’s missing and matching crop top, showing off her chiselled abs and muscular arms. The outfit was finished off with a pair of white sports trainers. Lena had to stop herself from dribbling at the sight before questioning “Ok that’s not what I was expecting, I do approve though.” Lena finished with a sexy smirk, enjoying the shy smile on Kara’s face.

“I was hoping you would, ready to go?”

“Yes, let’s get you sorted out.” Kara threw her hood up, hiding her ears, before leaving her apartment whilst walking with Lena, practically joined at her hip.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years Everyone! :)

Chapter 2:

Kara was sitting unnecessarily close to Lena in the car, her arm linked in Lena’s; being near her made her calm in a way that she could get used to, alien mutation or not. Being in Lena’s arms back at her apartment made her super comfortable, more than anyone else had, however the moment she touched her new ears, an overwhelming sensation on affection clouding her mind; causing her tackle Lena to the ground and making her have a longing to be closer to only Lena at that moment. Her cheeks flushed at her apparent non-filter in that state of mind, making her say what she really thinks at that moment.

Lena’s inner thoughts currently consisted of three thoughts and not much else, first being _‘Oh My God, Kara is so close right now!!’_ secondly _‘Jesus Christ her arms are so strong, I want her to hold me down so badly, help me God!’_ and thirdly _‘Her ears are so cute! I want to touch them forever.’_ She especially liked how they twitched slightly underneath her hood in reflex into the noises outside, however she knew this wouldn’t last, Supergirl couldn’t suddenly be spotted by the media sporting animal ears.

The duo arrived at the tower with Alex waiting for them outside, arms crossed and a cross yet analytical look in her eyes. “Kara! Where the hell have you been? How are you feeling? Also, what’s this ‘sensitive topic’ we need to talk about Luthor?” she shouted out towards the pair as they walked up towards her.

“First off call her Lena not just her last name Alex, secondly I was at home recovering from my fight yesterday and finally, I’m fine.” Kara finished gruffly before continuing “I’ll let Lena explain the rest.” looking at her with adoration before turning back to face her sister.

Alex looked between the both of them before resting her gaze on Lena “Well? What is it?” Alex questioned. “I think it’s best if we head inside, somewhere private.” Lena responded curtly whilst offering her arm to Kara, which she immediately looped her own through, beaming her happy smile directly at her, causing Lena to blush. Alex just rolled her eyes at the gesture _‘Fucking dorks, at least they’re happy now.’_ She thought to herself before instructing them to follow her to her private lab.

Once in the lab, Alex turned around to face the pair “Ok now what is this ‘sensitive topic’.”

“Right.” Turning to face Kara, gently fingering her hands around her hood, looking at Lena with an incredibly soft look, she asked softly “Kara? You ready?” Kara nodded slowly before Lena pushed Kara’s hood down, as she patted the hood down on her shoulders her wolf ears slowly unfurled until standing proud on her head.

“Oh My God! Kara! What happened?!” Alex exclaimed before rushing over to her sister and pushing Lena out of the way, seeing this happen caused Kara’s ears to face forward and be ram-rod straight and she let out a low growl deep in her chest in a display of protectiveness, causing Alex to slowly back away as Kara marched her way over to Lena putting herself between Alex and Lena looking cross at her sister.

“Be. More. Careful!” Kara growled out lowly, hearing these words and noticing Kara’s change in behaviour towards her own sister, she gently placed her hand on her Kara’s shoulder; doing this caused her ears to slowly relax and return to a neutral position.

After feeling that she was safe to make a move towards her sister, Alex asked calmly again “What happened?” looking between the pair.

“Well, I went to see Kara after she didn’t show up to work this morning, I found her groaning on her couch and I woke her up; as she woke up those fluffy things were on top of her head. Also, they seem to display her emotions as you just witnessed; furthermore, it seems like I’m the only one who can calm her down.” Lena concluded her hypothesis whilst looking at Alex. “Do you have any idea how this could have happened Alex?”

“Well, my current theory is that the injury Kara sustained from the alien yesterday caused an infection to be trapped in her system, I’ll have to run some blood tests to isolate what has infected her and see if it correlates to the alien currently in autopsy, though it seems that her own kryptonian immune system has reduced the symptoms to just the ears and over-protective nature.” Alex answered, walking over to her draws before taking a kryptonite tipped needle and walking over to Kara, who started to back away, pressing herself into Lena’s side; a conflicted look on her face.

Alex sighed, looking dejected before passing the needle to Lena explaining “I think it’s best if you do it right now, see seems to trust you more than me currently.” Kara’s ears flattened in sadness at hearing her sister’s words and seeing her face.

“Alright Alex, we’ll get this sorted out; believe me.” Placing a tentative hand or Alex’s shoulder, turning to face Kara “Ok Kara, this is gonna hurt for a moment; just got to disinfect the area first.” Gently wiping down an area on her arm with a disinfectant wipe and putting on latex gloves.

“I’ll be fine Lena; you’d never hurt me on purpose.” Kara said whilst looking at Lena with a caring gaze. Lena winces subtly at Kara’s words remembering the time she trapped Kara in kryptonite ice at the Fortress of Solitude when they weren’t on good terms a year ago.

Clearing her throat, “Right, let’s do this.” The needle gently pierced the area on Kara’s arm, Lena extracted the blood sample and passed it over to Alex before dabbing in needle hole with antiseptic and putting a band-aid on the area.

“Good work Lena, I’ll get this processed along with the alien’s fluids and see if my hypothesis is correct and I’ll notify you once I get results. In the meantime, I think Kara should stay with you for the time being seeing as she seems to have bonded with you; I’ll ask J’onn and M’gann to cover your Supergirl duties in the city.” Alex explained to the pair.

Kara was beyond excited; ears twitching in excitement, spending an undisclosed amount of time with Lena, sharing her living space and going to work with her. Her mind started wandering down a rabbit hole of inappropriate thoughts after realising what sharing Lena’s penthouse entailed. _‘Oh my God, Lena in a shower, help me Rao.’, ‘I bet she has really sexy nightwear, all see-through and lacy!’, ‘I hope to Rao I can actually have sex with her once I tell her how I feel’_. Her cheeks flushing at her thoughts, letting out a small whine from her chest.

Lena’s mind was running at a million miles an hour after hearing what Alex had just said _‘Wait…Kara is going to be staying with me for the future! Oh god! It’s going to be like we’re together! Also, if she’s staying with me, that means she’s going to be coming to work with me! I could make use of Kara’s overprotective nature in any meeting with those smug, rich, old men on the board. Just gotta hide those ears without the hoodie, maybe a beanie? Issues for later.’_ Lena’s mind ended up going down the gutter as well. _‘Mmmm, that sculpted body dripping with water after a shower’, ‘I’ve always had a crush on Supergirl even before I knew that she was Kara, I wonder if she’ll wear the suit while railing me against the wall.’ I really want to tell her how I feel about her and see what my reward will be!’._ Her pale cheeks suddenly becoming rosy red at the thoughts.

“Ok well I think it’s time you two went back to Kara’s to pack some belongings before heading to Lena’s penthouse while I make a start.” Alex said, dismissing the duo from her lab.

“Let’s go Lena!” Kara cheered, buzzing with excitement; her ears twitching. Linking her arm though Lena’s and tossing her hood up before dragging her out of the tower towards Lena’s town car, leaping onto the back seats with her arm linked in Lena’s as they sat in content silence on their way back to Kara’s apartment, both with a matching shade of blush on their cheeks.

Making their way back into her apartment, Kara using a burst of superspeed; flied around the apartment cucking various different clothes and toiletries into a duffel bag, completing packing in about five minutes. Lena was mildly envious of that ability, wishing she could do this as well whenever she was packing for a business trip overseas.

Looking at contents before confirming with a content nod, Kara slung the bag over her shoulder, her arms flexing because of the motion, causing Lena to slightly dribble at the sight thinking _‘God help me, maybe living together wasn’t the best idea.’_

“Lena? You ready to leave?” Kara asked breaking Lena out of her daydream.

“Right…yes…let’s get going.” Lena announced before leading Kara back to her town car, once again settling into a comfortable silence. Kara had begun to shift her way closer to Lena before resting her head on Lena’s shoulder sighing in contentment, a light rumble in her chest while shutting her eyes. Lena responded in kind by gently resting her head on top of Kara’s, breathing in her scent of strawberry’s and honey; a truly sweet combination perfect for Kara.

Arriving at Lena’s penthouse had never felt more different, Kara was still in awe at the amount of space one person had to live in, but now it was going to be more than just Lena by herself, her heart ached at the thought. However, it was now going to be the two of them for however long the arrangement would last.

“Well, the bedroom and bathroom is through that door, the rest of the area is the living area and kitchen.” Lena explained whilst gesturing around the penthouse “Feel free to make yourself at home.” Setting down her handbag on the kitchen counter and grabbing two wine glasses from the cupboard as well as a vintage red from the wine rack. “Care for a glass? I know I doesn’t affect you much but it would be irresponsible of me to drink one bottle by myself.”

“Sure, thank you.” Kara walked over after shedding her hood, letting her ears stand proud again. Grabbing her glass and setting herself down on the couch in front of Lena’s massive TV, she patted the area next to her gesturing for Lena to sit next to her, which Lena made her way over. The moment she sat down Kara rested her head in her lap, head facing the TV. Lena sighed at the feeling of affection from Kara, she could definitely get used to this, alien ears affecting her personality or not.

“Lena?” Kara asked quietly, looking up towards her.

“What is it darling?” Lena responded taking a sip of her wine.

“Could you?.... could you like…. run your hands through my hair again? and maybe…. scratch my ears again?….it felt really nice earlier when you done it.” Kara had a furious blush on her face after making the suggestion.

“Um… sure… no problem.” Lena responded before tentatively running her hands into Kara’s blonde locks methodically slowly making her way up to Kara’s scalp and her ears; Kara let out a long, low sigh before rubbing her face into Lena’s stomach, loving Lena’s gentle touch in her hair, making her wonder if Lena was a gentle and tentative lover.

“Kara, I’m going to scratch her your ears now, ok?” Lena asked cautiously, although a familiar heat was beginning to form in her lower body at Kara’s nuzzling.

“Yesss, do it Lena.” Kara hissed out, feeling herself losing herself to Lena’s touches.

Lena began scratching Kara’s fluffy ears, Kara letting out a low groan at the contact, it felt like heaven was running down her spine, rushing towards her core. Rubbing her head harder into Lena’s body, she twisted her head to look at her face. Lena looked back down at Kara’s flushed face, her pupils blown and her breaths shallow because of the contact.

“Has anyone ever told you you’re absolutely beautiful, I’ve wanted to say that for ages.” Kara moaned out before pulling herself up towards Lena’s neck rubbing her face into it before lightly placing a tentative kiss to her neck then returning to nuzzle her face into the neck, now fully sitting in Lena’s lap with her hands still scratching her ears and running though her hair.

Lena’s face was about to combust from the amount of heat rising to it, she had not expected the compliment or even the neck kiss which had now been seared into her skin and mind forever. Now she had a hot, flushed, moaning Kara in her lap and she had never seen a more beautiful sight in her life. Deciding to tempt fate once again, something Lena was doing a lot more since being near Kara like this, she gently slid her hands away from Kara’s ears and hair and down towards her ass; a sly, sexy smirk on her face as she gave it a squeeze causing Kara to moan loudly.

“Now that is the most beautify sight ever.” Lena husked out with lust filled eyes.

“Lena, I really want to kiss you right now.” Kara responded looking down at Lena, ears twitching in anticipation; her face inches from Lena’s, her breath hot on her lips.

“Do it then darling.” Lena answered with another breathy tone. Kara surged forward and captured her lips in a searing kiss, full of lust, passion and lust. Lena moaned into the kiss before gently nudging her tongue against Kara’s lips, asking for entrance; which Kara promptly allowed. The kiss was getting more intense with Lena’s hands groping her ass again and Kara tracing kisses along Lena’s jaw whenever she needed to come up for air, Lena responded in kind by nipping lightly at her neck causing a whimper to leave Kara’s mouth.

After five minutes of making out, the pair broke away before touching each other’s foreheads, both beathing deeply, lost in each other’s eyes and the moment.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that; I’ve waited years.” Kara said softly.

“Why didn’t you? I’ve wanted to do that too.” Lena responded in kind.

“Because I didn’t want you to get hurt if you got involved with me, I cared about you too much to let myself be honest around you, but we’re treading over worn ground by me saying this stuff, I guess I was more afraid of rejection and ruining our friendship more than anything else.” Kara finished her little speech with a tear leaking down her cheek, in which Lena promptly brushed away.

“Kara, it would never have ruined our friendship if you kissed me, I wouldn’t have rejected you either, you are my first ever best friend and for a while my only friend, you’ve always been in my corner, even when we were not on good terms.” A tear rolled down Lena’s check, causing Kara to mirror her movements from moments before.

“How about we get some sleep, together. It’s been a long day. Hopefully Alex has a report ready for the morning, so we can make a cure for you, however I’m really enjoying the effects currently.” Lena finished with a laugh and a wink.

“You and me both”, Kara responded in a low voice and a buck of her hips into Lena’s lap, causing a groan to escape the CEO’s mouth. “But yeah, sleep sounds really good right now.” Kara finished with a yawn and a stretch; her ears flattening as she done so before detaching herself from Lena’s lap and making her way to the bedroom with Lena quickly downing her wine before following.

Lena’s bed was massive, way too big for just one person. As Kara went into the en suite bathroom to brush her teeth, Lena stripped down to get changed into her dark green, sheer nightgown with matching panties. Sitting on the bed whilst waiting for Kara to finish before doing her own teeth, secretly wanting to see Kara’s reaction to the thin garment. She didn’t have to wait long before Kara emerged in a long blue flannel pyjama shirt, with a few buttons open temping Lena to rush towards her; and black boy shorts. She looked so soft, even more so with the fluffy ears on top of her head.

“Rao, you’re so sexy.” Kara blurted out without thinking, with a soft blush on her cheeks. Her theory from earlier proved correct as she drank in the sight of the pale skin wrapped in the sheer nightgown, the colour accentuating her green eyes in the moonlight.

“Easy wolfy, just be patient.” Lena cooed adding a sway to her hips as she walked past Kara before disappearing into the bathroom. After brushing her teeth and returning to her bedroom she looked at Kara who had gotten comfortable the bed, tucked under the covers. Lena quickly joined her underneath as Kara shifted over to wrap her arms around Lena’s waist; resting her head on Lena’s chest.

“Goodnight Lena.” Kara whispered, her ears flattening again before drifting off to sleep.

“Goodnight Kara.” Lena returned, placing a light kiss on the top of Kara’s head before falling asleep as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comments :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after and the first day at L-Corp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount of support this story has been getting has been overwhelming and it really means a lot.  
> Thank you all so much!

Chapter 3:

It was 7:00 am on Friday morning as Lena awoke; the sun casting a comforting glow into the bedroom through the full-length windows, after having the best sleep in her life. Looking down she saw a mess of golden blonde hair and flattened ears, making small snoring noises; gently rubbing her face into her arm. Lena cooed inwardly taking in the adorable sight in front of her, relishing the contact as well. She couldn’t believe her luck last night, that make-out session had just been a taster, now she was ready for the full-course; she wanted to see that kryptonian body in all it’s glory, the little blonde tease had those buttons undone on purpose. It seems that they we’re playing a game of tug of war, seeing who would win and finally cave in to their basic desires; and if it’s one thing Lena Luthor does it is winning.

Her adoration and dirty thoughts came to abrupt stop once she saw Kara stirring, looking up slowly with eyes half shut by her drowsiness; her ears slowly coming to attention as she woke up. Reaching over to one of the bedside cabinets and putting on her glasses, ears twitching in focus. Lena wanted to see this every morning for the rest of her life. Kara gently yawned out “Good morning Lena, did you sleep well? Cause I know I did.” Finishing with a look of adoration.

“The best nights sleep in years darling, you’re so warm.” Lena replied with a tone of affection.

Kara beamed at hearing Lena’s nickname for her, cheeks getting a dusting of pink as she fiddled with her glasses in a nervous twitch. Kara was in love with the morning Lena look, pale skin illuminated in the morning sun, making her nightgown see through as it was draped loosely over her curves. Her jet-black hair lightly fluffed due to her movement over the night. Her lips very faintly swollen from their kissing last night; Kara wanted to see this for the rest of her life, unknowing that Lena was having the same thoughts as her. “So, has Alex sent the report yet?” Kara inquired whilst stretching out sitting in Lena’s bed.

“Let me just get my tablet and we’ll have a look, together.” Lena said as she made her way to her tablet before returning and sitting down next to Kara who immediately rested her head on her shoulder and looking down at Lena’s tablet. Lena has craved this affection for years and is currently embracing it in open arms. “Right, here it is. The report says that whatever was in that alien’s teeth mixed with your blood when it bit you, the chemical began attacking your cells and hijacking them causing them to mutate, in normal creatures it causes them to mutate the DNA and become one of those alien’s, like a parasite. However, because your immune system is much stronger than anything else, it was a slow trigger and has had the reduced effect of just the ears and the overprotective nature. Alex says that its going take a week to synthesise a cure for you.” Lena finished her explanation whilst looking at Kara.

“Well, at least we know how long I’m staying with you then.” Kara chirped whilst looking at Lena with a happy look, and rubbing her face into her shoulder; her ear tips brushing her cheek, sighing in contentment at the closeness. Although a nagging thought appeared in her head _‘Shoot only got a week left being close to Lena, gotta tell her how I feel and soon!’_ Setting that thought aside Kara asked “How about I go and make us some breakfast?”

“Oh…yeah…that sounds lovely.” Lena replied with small smile whilst making her way to her bathroom to freshen up. _‘Oh no! Only one week left with Kara near me, I’ve gotta tell her how I feel about her in full.’_ After freshening up and getting dressed into her favourite dark blue power suit; wanting to make an impression on her blonde crush making her way into her kitchen area, seeing Kara making a fifth batch of pancakes. With one plate stacked with 3 pancakes and an organic smoothie next to it for Lena, with another 4 plates stacked high and a hot coffee for Kara. Lena was in awe of the domestically of the whole scene in front of her.

Kara looked over her shoulder and almost dropped her frying pan at the sight of Lena in one of her power suit, ears going ram rod straight in surprise; thoughts quickly devolving into _‘Rao she looks so good, she could step on me right now and I wouldn’t complain.’_ Clearing her throat and regaining her composure “Wow, you look really good, not that you don’t always look good; but just…wow. I made breakfast.” Kara said whilst fighting with her glasses again, gesturing the mountain of pancakes on the kitchen island.

“Thank you Kara, it looks delicious!” Lena cooed happily before taking her seat at the island before tucking in, watching in amazement as Kara shovelled her breakfast in at a rapid pace. _‘God, she’s so ravenous, I wish that were me she was eating like that.’_

After finishing her breakfast and putting her dishes in dishwasher, just as Kara finished her own and passing her plates to Lena in a domestic act of togetherness. Kara left to freshen up and change before returning after 15 minutes asking “So what’s the plan for today?” whilst brushing her hair.

“Well, I have to go to L-Corp, I’ve got a few meetings today and I was wondering if you wanted to join me at work?” Lena inquired with a hopeful look in her eye’s, causing Kara to grip her hands and nuzzle her face into Lena’s with her eyes closed.

Breaking away and looking at Lena “Of course! I would love to join you at work, though what are we going to do about these?” Kara finished and pointing up at her ears as they twitched again in response.

“Well darling, I thought you could wear this!” Lena replied happily while fishing out a Supergirl branded beanie from her pocket. She had bought the thing ages ago to keep her warm in the winter months and because of her mild crush on Supergirl at the time, which developed into a major one in the following months with the numerous times she was saved by her. Now, she had consolidated the two crushes she had into one gargantuan one now slowly being reciprocated by said crush.

“Ok, pass it here.” Kara said with a small laugh, she couldn’t believe Lena had something so soft in her penthouse. _‘She is full of surprises, I bet she has those branded pyjamas as well, Rao she would look so soft in those!’_ Kara put the beanie on as Lena moved closer to adjust the odd hairs tucked away and framing her face; gently tracing her thumb on Kara’s cheek earing another adorable nuzzle.

“Right, now that’s sorted let’s get to work.” Lena said which a pat on both of Kara’s broad shoulders, loving the firmness of her muscles. Kara followed diligently as Lena led them to her private elevator to the car-park where her driver was waiting for them before making their way towards L-Corp. Pulling up outside of the building, Lena turned to Kara before asking her “You sure about this Kara? If not we can head back to the penthouse, it’s no issue.”

Kara laced her hand into Lena’s after she asked the question, the pure goodness of Lena was causing her heart to do mini flips before replying. “No, I’m sure, let’s do this, I’ve always wanted to see what you do at work anyway so not going to miss this opportunity!” Kara concluded before beaming her with a classic Kara smile and giving Lena another nuzzle in the neck, something that was becoming more natural every time she done it. Detaching herself and exiting the car before coming to Lena’s door, opening it for her and offering her arm for her, which Lena gladly accepted; holding Kara’s strong forearm in her hand as she exited and leading them both into L-Corp.

Arriving on the highest floor of the building, one seemingly just for Lena’s office and private board room, it gave a full panoramic view of the city as it was the tallest building compared to the others. Stepping out of the elevator the pair were greeted by Jess; Lena’s assistant, who looked at the pair before inquiring “Good morning Miss Luthor, Miss Danvers. Miss Luthor? I was not aware Miss Danvers would be joining us today, do you want me to make any changes to the meetings lined up today?”

“No need Jess, Kara is here on an extended reporting job, spending time with the various CEO’s in the city, to see ‘What it takes to be a CEO in the modern world.’ So, she will be spending all day with me, I hope that there won’t any issues?” Lena replied in a neutral tone, with a slightly raised eyebrow.

“Certainly not Miss Luthor, please feel free to contact me if you need anything.” Jess replied before continuing, “Your first meeting is in forty-five minutes. With Mr Jameson.” Jess finished informing Lena.

“Thank you Jess.” Lena responded with a grateful smile before opening her office door and gesturing for Kara to follow her, which she gladly did; offering a wide smile and friendly wave to Jess, who promptly replied in kind with a smaller smile and wave. Shutting the office door behind her Kara set her belongings down on one of the stylish couches in the office, while Lena sat down at her desk while turning on her computer, looking over various reports from different departments.

“Well, this is what its like being a CEO, just lots of meetings and paperwork. It gets lonely being up here all day, so it’s nice to have you here all day.” Lena cooed whist looking over at Kara who was wandering around her office like a lost puppy. She looked absolutely adorable, especially with the glasses and beanie; a cute, blonde, dork who she wanted to love with all her heart.

“I feel like I’d get bored quickly, however the freedom to leave when you want and being in control of everyone is super cool. I bet you’re able to crush anyone underneath those heels.” Kara walked over with a sly look but flushed cheeks; before sitting down on Lena’s desk, looking down at her with adoration.

“Well, I suppose it does have some perks, one of them is my own privacy whenever I want it.” Lena purred back with a sexy gaze and a sly smirk on her red lips; causing Kara’s cheeks to flush and to fiddle with her glasses again out of nervousness. _‘I love how flustered she gets with me, it’s so cute.’_ Lena cheered inwardly at the power she had over the kryptonian currently in her office, the pair continued making small talk until Jess came through on the phone.

“Mr Jameson is here to see you Miss Luthor.” Jess announced.

“Thank you Jess, see him through please.” Lena replied, putting on a more calculating, authoritative tone into her voice; slipping into CEO mode. Kara made her way back to the couch, secretly loving the tone that Lena’s tone took. _‘Rao she sounds so hot like that.”_

Mr Jameson walked into the room, he was a fifty-year-old, rotund man dressed in a smart suit; he had a lecherous look on his face, eyeing up Lena as she got up from her desk to shake his hand. “Miss Luthor or should I say Lena? You look radiant today.” He said with a dirty smile. Kara took an instant dislike to the man as he shook her hand looking at her like a piece of meat

“Mr Jameson, charmed.” Lena replied with a small forced smile and a cold tone. Lena turned around and sat back down behind her desk, looking in the refection of the window she saw Kara’s cross face as she was sitting on the couch. She also saw Mr Jameson staring at her ass, her mind repulsed at the idea of this man being anywhere near her body.

Kara saw what Mr Jameson was doing and could feel her blood starting to boil, no-one called Lena her name without being friends with her; also, he was looking at her like a piece of meat! How dare he! She is a goddess and beautiful person not just another conquest he thinks he can blackmail with the miniscule amount of power he thinks he has. Before she knew it, she had risen to her feet and was making her way to Lena and Mr Jameson, pupils shrinking into a pin-prick of focus; her one goal was to protect Lena from this creep. “That’s Miss Luthor to you.” Kara barked out standing between Lena and Mr Jameson, her posture in an offensive stance.

“Who the hell are you? I’ll talk to her how I see fit, thank you.” Mr Jameson looked Kara up and down with a miffed look on his face.

“I said, that’s Miss. Luthor. To. You.” Kara growled out, stepping forward to Mr Jameson with each word. Kara was easily a few inches taller than him, so as she got closer, the man looked tiny in comparison. “Say. It.” Kara growled again.

“Umm…Sorry Miss Luthor, how about we get back to business?” Mr Jameson whimpered out, looking down to the ground; easily intimidated by the woman in front of him.

Lena looked on with a smug look on her face, it was funny to see this man crumple into a ball in front of Kara, this also proved that Kara was fiercely protective of her whenever someone dared to affect her in a negative way; first Alex and now Mr Jameson. It was also refreshing to have someone in her corner in these meetings, making her feel incredibly safe.

Once Kara was satisfied in the response, she stepped around to stand behind Lena’s desk as her enforcer for the rest of the meeting, her hand resting on the back of Lena’s office chair in support; eyes looking down at Lena before returning to look at Mr Jameson, watching him for any minuet change in his gaze towards Lena.

The meeting continued without a single hitch since Kara asserted herself as Lena’s enforcer, the meeting ended with a much better deal in Lena’s favour; mostly due to Kara letting out a low growl every time Mr Jameson suggested anything that would benefit him or give him any advantage in the future, causing him to stammer and backtrack, intimated again by Kara.

“Excellent, Mr Jameson. Jess will see you out; my people will be in touch to finalise the deal. Thank you.” Lena explained with a smug look on her face.

“Yes Miss Luthor.” Mr Jameson stood up before nodding at Lena and leaving the office in record time. Kara followed him out with a low growl, before shutting the door behind him with a slam. Huffing out with a satisfied nod and turning to face Lena and stalking her way back to the desk and sitting on Lena’s lap, a primal smile on her face, catching Lena by surprise.

Leaning her face to be inches from Lena’s, her breath hot on her lips. “Thank god he’s gone; I really didn’t like him; he was looking at you like you were an object. Not the goddess you are, I just wanted to protect you from him. From anyone who would hurt you, you understand that right?” Looking Lena square in the eye’s, cheeks flustered and a possessive tone of her voice.

“Thank you Kara, I understand; to be honest it was really nice to have you there, you made me feel really safe, also it was really hot seeing you intimidate him” Lena whispered out with a husky and loving tone. Her checks flushed with red. “Now, just give me a minute and then we can do what we both want to do.” Lena said before reaching over to her phone. “Jess?”

“Yes Miss Luthor?” Jess inquired.

“Could you push the next meeting back by an hour? I have a personal matter I need to attend to.” Whilst looking at Kara with a lusty look.

“Certainly Miss Luthor.” Jess replied.

“Thank you.” Lena said while turning back to Kara. “Now where were w-.” Suddenly Kara’s lips were on her in a primal clash of lips, Lena moaning in pleasure as Kara assaulted her mouth with dexterity and skill, dominating her mouth with the kiss as she desperately tried to fight back, slowly submitting to the strength Kara possessed in her kisses.

“Mine, you’re mine, no-one else’s, wanna protect you.” Kara snarled out between kisses feeling the possessive nature taking over. Raking her fingers underneath Lena’s blouse and running her teeth along her neck, causing Lena to groan in pleasure at the contact, returning in kind with her hands running through Kara’s hair and throwing off her beanie allowing her ears to unfold again; reaching up and scratching the ears on top of her head causing Kara to let out a groan of pleasure at the contact, causing her hips to buck into Lena’s lap.

“God, Kara that feels so good, don’t stop.” Lena breathed out, scratching the ears harder out reflex of causing Kara to break away to breathe and moan out into the air. Giving Lena a chance to attack her neck with her mouth and pepper kisses along her collarbone causing Kara to vibrate in excitement of the contact of Lena’s lips on her.

“Keep doing that Lena, I love it.” Kara exclaimed her breaths coming out in shallow pants

The make-out session continued for 40 minutes until the pair were covered in a light sweat, their clothes a dishevelled mess and Kara’s neck was covered in red lip marks from Lena’s lipstick whereas Lena’s pale skin was covered in light bruises and her lips were slightly swollen from Kara’s dominant kisses.

Lena was loving the dominant animalistic streak that Kara had developed, it seems that Kara had now two states of nature, when Lena was in perceived danger it make Kara protective and dominant; whereas when Lena was safe, she was extremely affectionate and submissive, it was like two side of a coin.

The rest the day continued with a few more meetings, none of which required Kara to step in and be Lena’s enforcer again, a fact that made the meeting go slightly quicker; making the day finish earlier than expected, allowing the pair to finish early and allowing Jess to leave off early as well. The duo left L-Corp arm in arm, looking like the best friends they were, although it was developing into something more than just that behind the scenes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comments :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A take-out dinner and confession time :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, the support of the work has been overwhelming and I would like to say thank you all so much! :)

Chapter 4:

The pair arrived back at Lena’s penthouse with a matching pair of small smiles and blushing cheeks, both having enjoyed each other and the time spent they at L-Corp. Once inside, Kara chucked her coat onto the rack hanging on the wall, making a b-line for the bedroom to get freshened up and change into her comfortable clothes at an unusually fast pace. Lena sensing an opportunity to thank Kara for today, was instantly on her phone to order her favourite Chinese takeout place and placing a massive order, knowing Kara would eat it all in record time. During the rest of the day at work, Lena had resolved herself to tell Kara how she feels. _‘Right! Now or never Lena, you can do this! She feels the same way, judging by the kisses we’ve been sharing, just gotta tell her how I feel about her in full, leave everything on the table.’_ Lena thought to herself before pouring herself a wine to calm her nerves.

Kara was standing in the bathroom, talking to herself in the mirror, psyching herself up. “Alright Kara, you can do this! Tonight’s the night I tell Lena how I feel, how much I want her to be mine. Just can’t get distracted by those beautiful eyes, who am I kidding I love her eyes too much.” Kara rambled before smacking her cheeks to get her to focus, her ears standing straight to attention. Changing into a soft jumper and loose jogging bottoms, re-emerging into the living area and looking across to Lena before asking “So what are we doing for dinner? Because I am starving!”

“Well, I’ve just put a massive order down at your favourite take-out place as a thank you for today. For protecting me from that creep in the morning and just keeping me company throughout the day.” Lena answered with a soft, heartfelt smile, she loved seeing Kara in soft clothes, it made her look adorable, even more so with the ears on top of her head as they twitched unconsciously.

“Oh my Rao! Lena! There’s no need to do that, I’ll always protect you. No matter the reason, I will be there.” Kara finished with a sincere smile looking directly at Lena, causing her cheeks to flush and her to absently run her hands over the signal watch Kara gave to her a while ago.

“Well, I did; because you’re worth it. But thank you it means a lot.” Lena replied with an equally sincere smile, causing Kara to fiddle with her glasses and her cheeks to flush red, her ears slowly standing to attention at the praise she was receiving. Lena cooed at the adorable sight in front of her she really liked flustered, awkward Kara who she could wrap around her finger, she also was really interested in the possessive, dominating, almost primal Kara she saw this morning; wondering what would happen is she really let loose.

The duo made idle chat for a few more minutes before the doorbell of Lena’s apartment rang through, announcing that the take-away had arrived. Kara used a brisk amount of superspeed to open the door and taking the two bags from the delivery guy in a record amount of time. Unloading the bags, she noticed that Lena had ordered all her favourite food and a mountain of potstickers. Smiling with excitement at seeing all her favourite foods provided to her by her favourite person in the world, she decided to wrap her arms around Lena’s waist and give her an affectionate nuzzle into her neck as a way of thanks. Lena relishing the contact returned the hug wrapping her arms around Kara’s broad shoulders and holding her close, enjoying the content sigh that Kara let out. She could definitely get used to this every day.

Breaking away, Lena and Kara started to eat their dinner in content silence, making small smiles at each other; save for the low groans and moans Kara let out when eating, it always amazed Lena how much food Kara ate and how much she enjoyed eating said food, apart from vegetables and especially kale.

After finishing their dinner and tidying up, Lena and Kara made their way to Lena’s couch siting together in silence, the pair of them both wanting to say something just not knowing where to begin, looking at each other before letting out nervous laughs and blushing lightly before turning away. _‘Ok now or never Luthor, let’s do this!’_ Lena amped herself up. “Ok Kara, we need to talk.” Lena said looking at Kara.

“Sure Lena, what is it?” Kara looked at her with innocence, her ears twitching with alertness; all attention on her.

_‘God she’s adorable.’_ Lena cooed. “Well Kara, I like you…. like I really like you, more than friends, even more than best friends. I like how adorable you look when you fiddle with your glasses, I like the way your hair looks in the golden sun, I love how wide and excited your eyes get whenever you talk about something passionate. I love that you always see the good in anyone you meet, the way you didn’t judge me just on my last name when you first met me all those years ago. I knew back then that I was attracted to you back then, but the more time we spent together, and every time you were there, whether it was me at my lowest or highest. I realised that I was falling in love with you, I am in love with you.” Lena paused for a breath before continuing, tears slowly building in her eyes.

“Now I know we said we’ve put the past behind us and we have, however I just want you to know the reason I was so hurt back then was because the person I loved more than anything had been lying to me. I never stopped loving you when we were on opposite sides, even if those feeling began to temper. But when we teamed up again, I thought I’d missed my chance to even be friends like we were again, that you would keep me at an arms distance after everything I’d done. But.. in the end.. in the end you let me back in with open arms and I will always be grateful for that, furthermore being friends and knowing everything, helped reignite those tempered feelings into an inferno and I feel if I don’t say something now I’m going to combust. So here it goes…. Kara Zor-El I love you and I am in love with you.” Lena finished her confession, a few tears rolling down her face.

_‘Oh wow, that’s how she feels about me, wow.’_ Kara thought before clearing her throat. “Lena, first thing first, I was planning to do this as well tonight but you beat me to it.” Kara let out a small laugh, seeing Lena’s face smile, she continued. “Lena, I really like you too, much more than best friends as well, I love your full red lips, I love the way you genuinely do good in the world, I love your jet-black hair, especially when its down. To be honest I had crush on you as well when I first saw you, I was just to afraid that you wouldn’t feel the same or that you would stop being my friend once I told you. So, I decided to hide my feelings for you and just focus on being your friend, slowly becoming best friends with you. I know it was selfish of me to keep my secret identity from you, when we both meant so much to each other and I will always regret that. After we defeated your brother, I was so happy you were back in my life, even Alex commented at my more upbeat nature the week you came back, I was always waiting for you, with both arms open.” Kara took a breath and reached over to take Lena’s hands looking into her tear-stained eyes.

“I am in love with you Lena Luthor, it’s always been you.” Kara finished her confession with a gentle squeeze in Lena’s hand, a loving smile on her face.

“Oh Kara, it’s always been you too, come here.” Lena gasped out and pulling Kara into a tender kiss, one not fuelled by a lust and desire, but one fuelled by love and caring. A silent promise between the pair to love each other to the fullest. Kara reciprocated in kind by reaching up and gently cupping Lena’s face in her hands, stoking her thumbs over the tear lines on her face, as Lena crossed her arms over Kara’s shoulders, resting them as the couple continued to kiss solidifying their new relationship.

Lena and Kara broke apart, short on breath, blushing cheeks; large smiles on both their faces as they rested their forehead together. “So, what do we do now? Kara asked with a small, giddy smile; her ears twitching in excitement.

“Well, darling, I think it’s time to solidify our relationship.” Lena purred into Kara’s ear in a low tone full of desire, trailing her hand long Kara’s face as she stood up, turning her chin to follow her making her way to her bedroom with an extra sway to her hips in a tempting invitation. “You coming? Kara?” Lena looked over her shoulder at her new-girlfriend; a sly smirk on her lips as she made her way inside.

“Oh definitely.” Kara stood up, her wolf ears standing at attention as she rushed over to the bedroom and slamming the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut next chapter ;)  
> Feel free to leave comments :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing smut, so let me know how it is :)

Chapter 5:

As soon as Kara entered the room, Lena collided her lips into hers; pushing her against the door, the kiss was powerful and lust driven, with Lena snaking her tongue out and teasing it along the bottom lip of Kara. In response, Kara allowed access with a low groan, letting Lena collide her tongue with hers in a messy exchange. A familiar heat beginning to pool in-between her legs

Lena decided to up the ante by slotting her thigh in between Kara’s legs and griping her waist, holding her in place as she pushed against Kara’s centre, causing Kara to break the kiss and rewarding her with a loud moan of pleasure into the air. Lena decided at that moment that the sounds Kara was making were the greatest sounds in the world.

“Oh Rao, Lena that feels so good.” Kara panted out, her breaths shallow and hot. Wanting to return the favour, Kara slinked her hands down towards Lena’s perfect ass and giving it a generous squeeze, making Lena let out a surprised gasp before increasing the pressure between Kara’s legs, a sultry look on her face as she began to pepper her neck with kisses and raking her teeth along her jawline before finishing up at her ear and biting down on her lobe. This triggered Kara to remove her hands from Lena’s ass and smack the door in pleasure, creating a small crack in the door, the noise broke the pair out of their lust filled daze before Lena let out a small chuckle as Kara looked at her sheepishly, embarrassed at what she’s done, her ears flattening down as well.

“I think it’s time we moved this to the bed.” Lena purred out before spinning Kara around kissing her backwards until she fell onto the bed, backing her way to the pillows as Lena straddled her on her waist looking down at her causing Kara to let out an audible gulp she looked up at the goddess in front of her, her pale skin flushed with desire, her emerald eyes; almost glowing with lust, her hair lightly tussled due to the make out a moment ago. Lena’s fingertips were gently tracing lines along Kara’s taught abs underneath the sweater she was wearing, loving the little twitches Kara’s ears made due to the contact.

Lena gazed down at the deity in front of her, feeling the solid muscle underneath the skin, loving that the person in front of her could be so soft yet so strong, casting her gaze up she saw golden locks fanned out on the pillows, cheeks coloured in a red hue, lips letting out shallow breaths; she saw azure eyes roaming her features behind her glasses. Removing her hands slowly from Kara’s body and leaning close to Kara’s face, leaning directly into her ear and husking out “I think it’s time we lose the clothes, don’t you think? It’s getting really hot in here” before reaching up and gently taking Kara’s glasses off, gently brushing her check and placing the glasses on the bedside cabinet.

“Oh yes, let’s get you out of that suit.” Kara replied in earnest before leaning up and undoing the buttons of Lena’s blouse with careful attention, savouring the sight as Lena’s black, lace covered breasts came into view. Leaning forward to gently place feather light kisses to her chest, causing Lena’s heartbeat to quicken in her chest and a warm pleasure to shoot directly into her core, making her lips moisten in anticipation.

Deciding that she need to see Kara’s chest as well, Lena reached down and pulled the sweater over her head, flinging it across the room and taking in the sight of Kara’s lightly tanned, smooth skin. Her boobs contained in a tight sports bra, wanting more skin-to-skin contact, the bra was discarded as well before Lena threw her blouse on the ground and pushing Kara gently back down and began trailing kisses down Kara’s body towards her breasts; teasing one my taking one of Kara’s nipples in between her lips and another in her palm and giving it a tender squeeze.

Feeling jolts of pleasure begin to shoot down her spine at Lena’s touching, Kara let out breathy moans, in response Lena increased her ministrations; lightly twisting the nipple in her hand and the one in her mouth and giving at a firm bite, knowing she wouldn’t hurt Kara. Kara let out a loud groan as her hips bucked and her back slightly arched up in result. “Rao…Lena that feels amazing, please don’t stop.” Kara breathed out, looking down at Lena whose eyes were looking at her like a predator hunts its prey.

“As much as I love your boobs Kara and I really do, I think it’s time for the main course; don’t you think?” Lena purred out, kissing her way down Kara’s rock-hard abs and gripping the waist band of Kara’s jogging bottoms and panties before taking the pair off, leaving Kara nude in all her glory. Firm muscles tight behind golden skin, legs parted revealing her wet pussy, all for Lena. Heavy breaths leaving her chest; blue eyes with blown pupils; not breaking eye contact from Lena’s emerald one’s, her ears flattening on top of her head once again in anticipation. Appreciating the sight, Lena’s pants and underwear were quickly discarded letting Kara take in her nude form.

Kara basked in the sight of the woman in front of her, long legs wrapped in pale skin, her body possessing all the curves in all the right places, raven hair cascading down to her shoulders with her red lipstick smudged lips making Lena look like a seductive vixen. She was even more perfect in Kara’s eyes than she had imagined late at night.

Wearing a seductive smirk at Kara’s staring, she climbed up onto the bed trailing kisses down Kara’s inner thigh before reaching her destination, cool breath breathing over her pussy; causing Kara’s breath to hitch in her throat at the sensation. “Such a naughty girl, Kara. Is this all because me?” Lena teased as her breath once again ghosted over her pussy; making Kara moan.

“Yes…Lena, it’s all because of you, now please touch me.” Kara almost begged, which she had never done before.

“Well, if you insist.” Lena hummed in response before tracing her fingers along Kara’s outer folds, triggering Kara to moan out loudly and buck her hips against Lena’s fingers. Once Lena’s fingers were coated in a generous amount of Kara’s own juices, she teased one finger into Kara and to lightly thrust into her core. She heard Kara’s breath quicken at the contact before asking in a sultry tone “How does that feel Kara?”

“Oh…my…fuck, that feels really good.” Kara panted out “More…. I can take more.” Looking once again at Lena who responded in kind by pulling out slowly, causing Kara to let out a whine at the loss of contact before gasping loudly as Lena added as second finger and ran her tongue against Kara’s clit, making her squirm in pleasure as Lena increased her tempo. Not wanting to lose any contact as her orgasm was fast approaching, Kara threaded her hands into the dark locks keeping Lena’s face close against her core.

Moaning at the taste of Kara’s overflowing juices, sensing that Kara’s orgasm was nearing, Lena managed to break free from Kara’s grasp to moan out “Fuck…Kara you taste so good, are you going to cum baby?” before increasing her thrusting and adding a third finger into the mix, making Kara’s legs begin to shake.

“Yes…. oh god I feel so…full, Rao I’m going to cum Lena!” Kara panted out as she sense her orgasm nearing the climax.

“That’s it, cum for me. Cum for me Kara.” Lena groaned out feeling the large amount of wetness coating her fingers as Kara began cumming.

“Lena! I’m cumming!” Kara screamed as her orgasm ripped through her body as her mind had fireworks going off inside, her inner walls clenching around Lena’s dextrous fingers. As the waves of her orgasm rolled over body, she looked up as Lena removed her coated finger before licking them clean, using her amazing tongue to clean them thoroughly, rejoicing at the taste with satisfying moans, making Kara have a second micro-orgasm at the sight. As Lena finished with a slick pop coming from her mouth, “Delicious.” Lena said in a low tone; making Kara shudder in response.

Coming down from her high, “Rao, I’ve never cum that quickly or had an orgasm that intense before.” Kara breathed out as Lena crawled her way up to Kara and gave her a long kiss on the lips, tasting herself on Lena’s lips.

“Well thank you darling, I aim to please, now how about you return the favour Kara.” Lena responded as Kara nodded enthusiastically, her ears standing to attention once again, Lena rested her head against the pillow as Kara began to nuzzle against her again, glancing down, seeing Lena’s wet pussy knowing that Lena didn’t need any warming up, she began trailing her lips down Lena’s body placing tentative and adoring kisses as she travelled down to her location.

Reaching Lena’s pussy, Kara looked up at Lena while gently kissing her pale thighs, almost asking permission to begin, Lena just smiled at Kara’s adorableness and gave a slight nod before Kara penetrated Lena with a single finger which slowly entered without any resistance, making Lena groan in pleasure, and her back to arch at finally having Kara inside her after waiting for so long. Realising that Lena wanted more Kara added two more fingers and began to increase the force and speed of her thrusting causing Lena’s breath to come out shallower and shorter as she felt her orgasm begin to build.

Sensing this and seeing the wetness begin to build up on her fingers, Kara decided to taste Lena’s juice and moaned at the taste, her ears twitching in joy. Wanting to taste more, Kara added her lips to her fingers doubling down on the pleasure Lena was receiving, her orgasm building at a rapid pace, her pale skin becoming flushed and sweat begin to form on her brow as her breaths became hotter.

Needing something to ground her, Lena reached out and held Kara’s head hard, not allowing her to move as Kara continued her ministrations and moaned into Lena’s core at the sensation, sending vibrations through her making her pussy become even wetter and Kara rejoiced at the taste. Lena’s climax reached its peak as she shouted out “God! Kara! You’re making me cum! Kara!” as her velvety walls fluttered around Kara’s strong fingers as her orgasm shattered her mind for a moment, seeing stars in her eyes as she let out a shuddering sigh as she came down from her high.

Kara was elated at the response Lena had provided her, wanting to hold her close; Kara snuggled up against Lena’s bare chest, her head underneath Lena’s as they both basked in their orgasm afterglow. Lena held Kara’s nude form close to her earning another adorable nuzzle into her neck before sighing out “That was amazing Kara, you are amazing; has anyone ever told you that.”

“Well so are you, I love you Lena, so much” Kara sighed, resting on Lena’s chest; inhaling her scent of jasmine and honey.

“I love you too Kara, so much.” Before placing a light kiss on Kara’s head and gently scratching her ears, making Kara press herself closer into her body. “Let’s get some rest, got some morning delights for you tomorrow.” Lena purred out lightly before pulling the sheets over their bodies as the pair succumbed to sleep, bodies entwined together in a loving embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comments :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after and a day in the city :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay for the chapter, I am back at work after the Christmas break so I will hope to have chapters posted on Sunday's
> 
> Again thank you all so much for the support with this story :)

Chapter 5:

Lena awoke Saturday morning with a pleasant and not unwelcome ache between her legs, an ache she had not felt in a long time, sighing out at the memories of last night, a flush of arousal creeped over her body at the memory. She couldn’t believe her luck, she had sex with Kara, a fantasy she wanted for years and one that she thought was lost to her when they were not on good terms almost a year ago, now said kryptonian was snuggled up against her, naked and letting out small, adorable snores. Today was a Saturday, which meant no CEO duties, no need to head into work; just the whole day to herself and Kara and Lena couldn’t wait for it to start.

Deciding to repay the favour of Kara cooking breakfast for them yesterday, Lena gently peeled herself away from Kara’s warm, smooth skin and placed a tender kiss on her forehead before getting dressed into one of her favourite flannel shirts; a dark green and black checked one that Kara had complimented her saying that ‘Wow, that shirt really brings out the green in your eyes.’ At the time, the Luthor was not used to receiving genuine compliments; any she was given previously in her life usually had ulterior motives behind them, trying to butter her up so she would let her guard down.

But Kara had said it like it was a natural thing to do, making Lena preen at the comment at the time and making sure she had more green clothes in her wardrobe to try make her eyes look even more appealing to Kara and get more compliments. Picking out a pair of black pyjama shorts that hugged her pale thighs and were tight around her ass without being uncomfortable, knowing Kara would be distracted easily by the amount of skin on display.

She made her way to the kitchen to begin cooking knowing she would have a mountain of food to cook to feed the adorable kryptonian still sleeping in her bed, a fact that she still couldn’t believe was real; but it was and she was so happy at it. Deciding that scrambled eggs and bacon would be appropriate for breakfast, Lena began in earnest; one of the benefits of living on her own for so many years was the she had learned the ability to cook pretty well.

Kara awoke fifteen minutes later after one of the most pleasant nights she ever had, she and Lena had talked about their feelings after years, they finally had sex together as well; a fantasy Kara had been having for ages and it was worth it. Lena played her body like a fine-tuned instrument that she had been playing for years, making her orgasm like she never had before; remembering last night made a warmth build in her core. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes and stretching out; her ears raising with a subconscious twitch, before changing into a thin vest top and pyjama bottoms before leaving the bedroom and being greeting by the smell of frying bacon in the kitchen.

Looking over to the kitchen, Kara saw her new girlfriend with her back turned to her, cooking breakfast for the two of them with a small smile on her face; Kara’s eyes trailed their way up Lena’s body, her long, pale legs that had been wrapped around her last night, being hugged by a pair of pyjama shorts that made her ass look incredible. Looking up, Kara’s heart swooned at the sight of the green flannel than Lena was wearing after she had complimented it years ago.

Kara decided to gently float off the ground so Lena wouldn’t hear her footsteps as she made her way behind her and tenderly wrapped her arms round her waist as her fingertips traced circles on the silky skin of her midriff. Resting her head on Lena’s shoulder, nuzzling her cheek against Lena’s own. Cooing out “Good Morning Lena.”

“Good Morning darling, did you sleep well?” Lena responded as she ran her hand though Kara’s hair and gave her ears a light scratch as well. Causing Kara to hold her tighter as drop to the floor, her face to leaving Lena’s shoulder.

“You have no idea, best night ever, in both ways.” Kara answered with a light blush now adorning her cheeks remembering the events of last night.

“That’s great Kara, it was amazing for me too, you’re so warm when you’re asleep in bed.” Lena giggled out as she turned around in Kara’s arms to face her, loving the adorable flush on her face as her eyes looked into hers with more love than she had felt in a long time, closing the distance between them with a tender kiss before breaking away with a sigh. “How does breakfast sound?” Lena asked with a joking tone already knowing the answer whilst looking at Kara’s love-struck face.

Breaking out of her daze at the mention of food, “That sounds amazing Lena.” Kara hugged her tightly before breaking away again before looking at the plates of food on the table, multiple plates of eggs and bacon and a whole pitcher of orange juice at her end of the table whereas one plate of food and a glass of juice at Lena’s end. “Thank you Lena! It looks great!” Kara bounced around the apartment excitedly before taking her seat. Lena finished cooking the last amount of bacon before putting it on Kara’s plate and placed a kiss on the top of her head which Kara shut her eyes and giggled in response. The pair of them ate breakfast in domestic bliss as Kara wolfed down her breakfast again, making it to her last plate as Lena was finishing her juice. As Kara finished her breakfast she looked up at Lena with adoration before saying “Well that was absolutely delicious Lena, though it’s not the most delicious thing I’ve eaten.” Kara finished with a sly smirk and a crooked grin, making Lena choke on her juice and her cheeks to flush at the comment.

“Well… I…. thank you Kara.” Lena stammered out as she calmed herself down with a deep breath. Getting up and tidying up, putting the plates into the dishwasher.

“So, what are we going to do today?” Kara asked as she helped Lena clean the kitchen down, she was loving the domestically of the situation that they were sipping into; taking turns making breakfast, eating together and waking up together. She had longed for this since she had developed feelings for Lena and now it was happening for real.

“I’ve got no work to complete today, so we can do whatever you want to do, darling; absolutely anything.” Lena responded with an excited smile at spending the whole day with her girlfriend. Kara was so excited at hearing the news, she made her way to Lena with super speed before picking her up and spinning her around in the apartment; making Lena squeal out in surprise and begin laughing as Kara continued to spin them around as she began to laugh as well.

She was so excited to spend the whole day with Lena that she couldn’t help herself before slowing down the spinning and dropping Lena into her palms, resting them on her ass as Lena leaned down; wrapping her legs around her waist; her hair creating a curtain of raven black around the two of them as Kara closed the distance and claimed her lips in an excited kiss, the ears on the head fluttering down they kissed for a few minutes letting out content sigh as they broke away.

“I want to go to the park, I want to hold your hand and kiss you in public, I want to get ice cream with you and share it, I want to watch the sunset with you at the end of the day. Basically, I want to spend the whole day with you in the city. If that’s ok with you?” Kara asked as her ears flattened again but in slight nervousness at her request.

“Of course, it fine with me darling, like I said anything you wanted.” Lena concluded with a chaste kiss, sealing the deal.

“Thank you Lena, you’re amazing you know that right.” Kara said as she gently placed her back on the ground, leaving her hands resting on Lena’s ass.

“Well, you could stand to mention it more darling.” Lena’s voice dripped with sarcasm as her arms rested on Kara’s muscular shoulders.

“Lena. You. Are. Amazing.” Kara punctuated each word with quick kisses on Lena’s face and nuzzling her cheek against Lena’s own after she was done. They held each other for five minutes, just enjoying the feeling of being held in each other’s loving arms.

“So, as much as I love being in your arms Kara, I need to freshen up so we can get going.” Lena said as she broke away reluctantly from Kara’s strong arms, arms that had carried her to safety so many time, that had held her in at her most vulnerable moments.

“Okay baby-girl, I’ll go get some fresh clothes out for myself and then I’ll go in after you. Kara replied, smirking at the slight flush on Lena’s face at the new nickname she had just given her. Lena cleared her throat and went into the bathroom at a brisk pace. Kara followed shortly after, heading into the bedroom before pulling out a pair of dark blue pants, a white t-shirt with ‘Girls Get It Done’ written across it and the same Supergirl beanie she wore yesterday to hide her ears, also Lena had bought it which made it instantly her favourite hat ever, completing the look with a pair of white trainers and gold framed aviators laid out on the bed.

Ten minutes later, Lena emerged from the bathroom wrapped in just a towel, her pale skin flushed from the heat of the shower, the ends of her hair dripping down her shoulders; trailing lines down her skin. Kara’s eyes were locked in position at the sight in front of her, her ear’s standing at attention in an instant, her mouth becoming dry and her cheeks turned vibrant red as she drank in the goddess walking into the bedroom.

Seeing Kara practically drooling at her, Lena couldn’t resist some seductive teasing as she made her way to Kara before standing up on her tiptoes and whispering into her ear in a husky tone. “See something you like?” finishing her point with a light bite to Kara’s earlobe, making the kryptonian shiver in place.

“Oh, Rao yes, how did I get so lucky.” Kara breathed out in a whisper, taking in a nice view of Lena’s generous cleavage behind the black towel she was wearing, contrasting nicely with her wet, porcelain skin.

“Well at least I’m not the only one who feels like that.” Lena leaned back with a sincere smile before placing an affectionate kiss on Kara’s lips, making her smile at the attention before continuing “Now, I have to get dressed and I want it to be a surprise.” Lena said with a happy smile full of teeth as she made her way to her walk-in wardrobe to pick out her clothes as Kara made her way to the bathroom and turned on the shower as she hummed out a melodic tune as she washed herself.

Knowing that Kara wouldn’t be too long in the shower, Lena already had an idea for what she was going to wear, going past the fancy dress’s and power suits which were in prime position at the entrance to her wardrobe due to the frequent use of them, further back Lena got out a pair of black pants with rips in the legs, a well fitted dark blue Supergirl shirt with the small emblem in red embraided over the left chest, lining up to be over her heart, where she held Kara the most; and finishing the look with a pair of black and white converse, knowing she would now be slightly shorter than Kara all day, a fact she welcomed, allowing her to wrap her arms around Kara’s well-built shoulders whenever they kissed. Giving her hair a final brush, letting it be in its natural curly state, before applying a small amount of makeup, her signature red lipstick on her lips, and getting dressed in her outfit for the day ahead.

Deciding to wait for Kara in the living area, Lena decided to take a look at the best places to get ice-cream in the city, happily finding that a highly rated vendor operated in the park over the weekends. In addition, she knew the best place to see the sunset in National City was in the private garden on the top of L-Corp, an instillation Lena put in not too long ago as a place to relax when she got the opportunity to; it was another surprise she wanted to show Kara. Deciding that a picnic would be the best course of action, Lena called Jess to ask her to organize a small picnic for two on the top of L-Corp, giving Jess a substantial raise for helping her on her day off, hanging up just as Kara emerged from the bedroom.

Kara emerged from the bedroom dressed in her outfit for the day, and as she looked at Lena her breath hitched, it was a rare occurrence to see Lena looking so casual; always seeing her in power suits or tight pencil skirts and blouses with her hair done up tight styles made seeing her in casual clothes and her hair in its natural state a very welcome sight indeed. What really caught her eye was the Supergirl emblem on the shirt, over the area that Kara loved resting her head on, Lena’s heart.

Lena’s eyes raked up Kara’s body after seeing her in a tight white t-shirt and blue pants, accentuating her biceps and strong arms as well as her toned muscular legs respectively. She looked so handsome that Lena couldn’t help herself as she got up and stroked her hands along Kara’s arm, causing her skin to get covered in goose bumps at the sensation. “My oh my, you look so handsome darling.” Lena cooed as she continued stroking her arms.

“Well, you look so beautiful baby-girl, just a question though, how much Supergirl stuff do you own?” Kara said with a smirk on her lips.

“More than you know, darling. I’ll show you someday. Now how about we get going?” Lena returned before dragging Kara out of the door to begin their day.

The new couple made their way out of Lena’s apartment building down onto the main street before linking their hands together and walking towards the park in the centre of the city. Lena had a content smile on her face as her hand was held in Kara’s own gentle, yet slightly calloused ones due to her Supergirl duties.

Kara was tucked to Lena’s side as close as possible, partially due to her wanting to be as close a possible to her out of affection and a more primal part of her wanting to protect her from anyone getting too close to her Lena. Lena sensing the slight tenseness in Kara’s posture, most likely her overprotective nature beginning to show itself, just like yesterday in her office, gave her hand a squeeze getting Kara to look at her before planting a caring, chaste kiss on her lips not caring who saw, telling Kara without words that she is fine. Seeing Kara visibly relax as the tenseness left her body and she had a giddy smile on her face as she nuzzled her nose against Lena’s own in affection.

Fifteen minutes later, Kara and Lena made their way to the park in the centre of the city, with Lena guiding them around the park to avoid the middle of the park where Kara had destroyed the pavilion to defeat the alien than had caused her partial transformation, not wanting to bring up any memories of a few days ago. The park was less busy than usual for a Saturday due to recent alien attack, allowing the couple to walk around without anyone pestering them.

Lena found the ice cream vendor she had looked up earlier in a quiet area of the park, the pair walked over as she giggled in amusement as Kara’s eye lit up in excitement at all the flavours available to her, listing off all of the flavours she wanted. Kara ended up with three cones in her hand with three scoops in each, consisting of honey-comb, vanilla, cookies and cream in one, chocolate, mint, caramel in another one and salted caramel, bubble-gum and cookie dough in the final one, whereas Lena had a much more moderate single cone with strawberry, vanilla and rum raisin in it.

Lena began having inappropriate thoughts as Kara licked and swirled her tongue around the ice-cream, using a light amount of her freeze breath to stop the others from melting in the sun. Wishing that Kara was swirling her tongue on Lena’s outer lip and clit, and possible using her freeze breath as well, making her cheeks flush at the heated thought running though her mind.

Kara’s mind was also heading down the preverbal gutter watching Lena eat her ice-cream, her eyes watching the way Lena’s tongue took long swipes of the ice-cream remembering the way Lena’s tongue danced across her body last night, making her feel pleasure like she never had before.

Kara had finished her ice-cream’s as Lena finished her singular one, it still amazed Lena consistently as Kara’s ability to put away food at a rapid pace yet still look like a woman chiselled out of marble.

Once the pair had finished their ice-cream, Kara found a clearing hidden in the park with sunrays breaking through the tree cover, it was a serene, intimate area. Realising that no-one was around, Kara gripped Lena by the waist and picked her up before assaulting Lena’s lips hard, she tasted of strawberries and vanilla and she found the taste intoxicating.

The moment Kara’s lips clashed with hers, Lena responded in earnest by wrapping her long legs around Kara’s hips and parting her lips allowing Kara to explore, groaning at the way Kara’s skilful tongue wrapped around her own; Lena’s taste buds were overwhelmed with sweetness from the multiple different ice creams that Kara had eaten. It was almost as delicious as Kara’s own body. Almost.

The pair continued making out for a while with matching groans and pant’s of want as they continued to explore each other, having to break for breath, Lena managed to tear her lips away from Kara’s before panting out “What was that for? Not that I’m complaining.” Lena looked down with love and a hint of lust into Kara’s blown pupils.

“I’ve been wanting to do that since I saw you eating that ice-cream, I was watching that tongue of yours and knew I wanted a taste, I wasn’t disappointed.” Kara said with a sly smirk on her lips and a lust look in her eyes. “Can I have another, baby-girl?” asked Kara with false innocence was her hands gave Lena’s ass a firm squeeze, making Lena slightly buck into her waist in response.

“Oh yes, come here darling!” Lena groaned out in response as Kara once again assaulted her lips in a lust filled frenzy. Lena was thankful she chose to wear a shirt today, meaning she could cover up the marks Kara was leaving on her chest in the make-out session. After Kara had calmed down enough for Lena to regain some control, she managed to get her to break away from her, as much as she wanted to, she couldn’t be seen getting railed in National City’s park by her girlfriend. After the pair had calmed down enough, they continued to place lazy kisses on one another as Kara rested her head in Lena’s lap, discarding her beanie after checking that no-one was around; letting her ears stand proud and letting Lena run her hand through her hair and scratch her ears in just the right way. Feeling slightly tired, Kara put her beanie back on as the pair had a slight sleep in their own little, secluded paradise in the park, letting the warm breeze flow around them wrapped in each other’s arms.

Waking up a few hours later, Lena looked up at the sun noticing that it was about to start making its slow decent down towards the horizon. Realising this was the perfect time, Lena gave Jess a text to get the food all delivered to the private garden at L-Corp for the picnic, orders of potstickers, pizza, big belly burger and doughnuts for her and Kara to share as the sunset, she was so excited. Rousing Kara gently, she woke up with a slightly dazed Kara looked at her with a gleeful smile and giving her an affectionate nuzzle and a sweet kiss on the lips. “Kara darling, I have a surprise for you. Come on let’s get you up, you’re going to enjoy this” Lena said with a sincere smile on her face as she pulled Kara up and held her hand as she let them in the direction of L-Corp.

Twenty minutes later, the couple made their way into L-Corp heading straight towards the main elevator before Lena pressed the button for the roof of L-Corp. A minute later, Kara and Lena were on the roof of L-Corp with Kara wandering around the garden terrace, before she let out a gas at the sight, a table get up against the backdrop of the setting sun, covered in all of their favourite foods. Kara turned to face Lena with tears in her eyes and a disbelieving smile on her face. “You set all this up…. for me?”

“Yes I did, you said you wanted to share the sunset with me and this is the best view in the city. It’s the least I could do.” Lena said before she was engulfed in a massive hug from Kara who was burying her face into the crook of her neck and peppering her neck with kisses.

“Thank you…. thank you…. thank you” Kara muttered out in-between kisses before placing a tender one on Lena’s lips. “I love you.” Kara said looking directly into Lena’s emerald eyes.

“I love you too.” Lena cooed before returning the kiss in kind. “Now how about we eat?” Lena said before turning her head towards the sunset as the wind from the roof caught her hair making it flow freely in the air, a genuine smile on her lips as she took in the sight of the sunsetting. Kara couldn’t think of a more beautiful sight in that moment.

“Of course.” Kara said before pulling a chair out for Lena to sit on before sitting down herself and loading her plate with food. Lena couldn’t think of a more beautiful sight at the moment, Kara’s blonde hair illuminated by the sun’s golden rays, her face with a child like smile on her lips and coated in sunlight.

As the pair ate in pleasant silence, the sun continued to set coating the garden in a reddish glow. Once the pair finished eating, they sat with their hands entwined and legs dangling over the edge with Lena resting her head on Kara’s shoulder, looking out at the city they protected together bathed in a glorious glow of red and gold.

“This has been the best day ever, thank you so much Lena.” Kara said with so much love in her voice before turning her head to look down at Lena before placing her lips on Lena’s own pouring as much love into it as possible. Lena responded in kind by pouring as much love of her own into her own response as the sun silhouetted their forms in golden halos.

“I’m so glad you enjoyed it Kara, it had been spectacular for me to spend it with you as well. Thank you.” Lena said after breaking away earing a nuzzle from Kara in response. “Now how about we head home?” Lena asked before being picked up bridal style in Kara’s strong arms and being flown away at a gentle speed before landing on Lena’s penthouse balcony.

Being exhausted after having such an amazing the day, the two of them got changed into their most comfortable clothes before collapsing onto Lena’s bed in each other’s arms and looking in each other eyes.

“Goodnight Kara, I love you.” Lena whispered out.

“Love you too, Goodnight Lena.” Kara cooed nuzzling her face into the back of Lena’s neck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comments :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slightly smutty and lazy Sunday ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am overwhelmed by the support once again, so thank you all :)  
> Back at work so the work will be updated on a Saturday or Sunday depending on completion.  
> Thank you for all understanding :)

Chapter 7:

Kara awoke with her arms wrapped around Lena’s waist, letting out small huffs of breath as she slept soundly; sleeping with Lena has resulted in her having some of the best sleep she has ever had. Being with her let a wave of calm wash over her; she knew this living arrangement was temporary because of her infection, however thoughts in her mind were starting to drift towards the future and moving in with Lena after this was over, there was more than enough space in her penthouse for the two of them.

Focusing on the present, she decided that Lena deserved a reward for the perfect day yesterday, Lena decided to sleep in panties and a long t-shirt last night letting her long, pale, toned legs be wrapped around her own over the course of the night; untangling her own legs and trailing a hand down from her waist, slipping a finger down the front of Lena’s underwear and beginning to rub gentle circles on her clit, causing Lena to let out an appreciative sigh in her sleep and to shift closer towards Kara’s body.

“Mmmmm….” Lena murmured out as a slight flush began to appear on her pale skin and her breathing began to quicken, rubbing her fingers around her outer folds; coating her fingers in Lena’s wetness before sliding two fingers in with ease, displaying Lena’s arousal; even half asleep. Kara started to slowly but firmly thrust the fingers while occasionally curling them to the front of Lena’s inner walls, making her gasp in pleasure, her mind awake now and rapidly catching up with the pleasure flowing though her veins. “God! Kara…right there…don’t stop!” Lena moaned out loudly as her hand clawed backwards to pull Kara’s lips to her own in a hot kiss in which Kara eagerly reciprocated as she felt Lena flutter around her fingers in building anticipation.

Breaking away from the kiss, Kara whispered into Lena’s ear in a hot breath; her pupils shrinking to a pin-prick and her ears standing to attention “That’s it Lena, such a good girl, cum for me.” _‘Your mine, always mine.’_ A deep, dominant thought rumbled to the surface from the depths of Kara’s mind. Wanting to increase the pleasure she was giving Lena; she angled her palm to rub against Lena’s clit, making the woman’s thighs to being to tremble from the contact.

Hearing the praise come from her lover’s lips and the base of her palm to rubbing against her clit caused the pleasure in her body to rage into an inferno as her orgasm came to a high and she became undone, clenching down on Kara’s fingers as she screamed out “KARA! I’M CUMMING!” her legs trembling as she gripped the bed sheets to find something to anchor her as she let her orgasm wash over, letting out a shuddering breath; she turned her head to capture Kara’s lips again placing tender kisses on her soft lips, letting out a small whimper between the kisses as Kara extracted her fingers, coated in Lena’s own juices.

Her checks flushed red again at the sight as Kara sucked each one of her fingers clean, moaning at the taste on her lips. “Rao you taste amazing Lena.” Kara purred out with a sly grin on her face as her pupils returned to normal and her ears became more docile. She returned to Lena’s side as she nuzzled into her neck and held her tightly.

“Oh my.... thank you…darling.” Lena’s stammered through her words as feeling began to return to her body as she came down from her high.

“I just felt like you deserved a reward for everything yesterday, it was perfect, how did I get so lucky.” Kara beamed with a sincere smile as she pulled her closer. “I want to take care of you today, so that was just something I wanted to do.” Placing a sweet kiss on Lena’s cheek as she finished.

“Well, if that’s the kind of reward I get then I can’t wait for more.” Lena cooed resting her head, “Seriously, I haven’t ever started the day with an orgasm before, that was intense!” she laughed lightly.

“So, what do you want to do today?” Kara asked with a twitch of her ears as she stretched out in the bed.

“Honestly darling, I just want a lazy Sunday today, yesterday was amazing for me as well but I’m more than happy to just spend time with you, watching TV or a movie, listening to any stories you want to tell me because spending time with you is the reward.” Lena concluded with a timid, but sincere smile on her lips.

“Oh baby-girl your so sweet, of course we can just have a chilled day today, now how about I run you a warm bubble bath for you to relax in., Kara said with chaste kiss on the lips and she made her way to the bathroom as Lena stretched out as the feeling almost returned to her legs. 5 minutes later Kara remerged from the bathroom before scooping Lena up bridal style in her strong arms, arms that Lena was tracing featherlight patterns across as she tucked her before being placed gently in the bath, the scent of jasmine and vanilla filling the air of the bathroom. “Ok now you’re all settled, take as long as you want while I start on breakfast.” Kara said with a squeeze on Lena’s shoulder and a sweet smile on her lips.

Lena sighed into the warm water as the heat slowly worked away the tension in her body and cleaned herself of the light sweat that had built up after Kara’s glorious morning wake up call. She couldn’t believe that Kara had done that, she had also found out the praise kink that Lena kept hidden away, years of not being told any positive reinforcement or when it was given; was worded in a way to make her think she needed to do better resulted in the kink being developed; she had managed to keep herself in control of it when she became friends with Kara, but when the feelings become more than just platonic, it became harder and harder to not ignore the desire building in her core whenever Kara gave her any compliment about anything she done. Relaxing once more, Lena closed her eyes and continued to soak in the tub.

As Kara left to make her way to the kitchen, her mind was wondering what was that dominant voice that was inching its way into her head, it was never there before the bite and now whenever Kara shifts to a more dominant position, whether that was protecting Lena or being the dominant one during sex, the desire to make Lena hers becoming irresistible in her mind. For now, she was in control of it, it also aroused her to find out Lena’s little praise kink that she kept hidden, she knew that Lena hadn’t had much positivity in her life, so any positive feedback she ever received meant the world to her; and now hearing it come from the woman she loves made Lena become undone around her fingers and it was so attractive.

Deciding that a normal breakfast was off the table and knowing that Lena would be in the bath for a while, Kara got dressed into jogging bottoms, hoodie and her now typical beanie with a dash of superspeed and shot off from Lena’s balcony towards Ireland to pick up the scones that Lena liked. Making the trip in record time, Kara was back in 5 minutes with holding close to her chest a box containing the freshly baked scones as well as whisky flavoured clotted cream and traditional strawberry jam. Setting the table with another burst of superspeed as the coffee was being brewed, Kara looked on at the sight and let a content sigh and a small smile at the domestically of the scene in front of her.

Lena emerged from her bedroom in a pure white fluffy robe which contrasted well with the still wet tips of her dark raven hair and her piercing emerald eyes, the sight of Lena in a big fluffy robe made her look so soft, a look which caused Kara to bounce her way towards her and wrap her arms around Lena’s waist and nuzzle herself against her fluffy shoulder “You look so adorable right now, I love it.” Kara cooed.

“Thank you darling, now what’s that I smell?” Lena said with a scratch on Kara’s fluffy ears, bringing her head closer to the crook of Lena’s neck.

Kara broke away slightly before rubbing the back of her neck, “Well I said I was going to look after you today, so I kinda flew off to Ireland to get you those scones you liked from that little bakery.” She finished with a crooked smile and a tentative glance at Lena, who had slight tears in her eyes.

“Oh, thank you Kara, thank you so much.” Lena replied with a massive hug and a long kiss on Kara’s sweet lips.

“It was no problem, you deserve it.” Kara said after breaking away from the kiss with a sly smirk, as she felt a shiver run though Lena’s body at the praise.

Calming herself down from the praise, Lena collected her thoughts before making her way to the laid-out breakfast in front of her, without hesitation; forgetting all the manners that had been forced into her, began to dig in to the scones. Kara watched on in amazement as Lena piled on the cream and jam on the scones on her plate, Lena was broken out of her food trace as she was about to shove a scone in her mouth when she casted a glace over at Kara’s amazed face before raising her perfect eyebrow “What?”

“Nothing, just never seen you act like that.” Kara replied before sitting down and piling her plate up in a similar fashion.

“Well, these are like my version of potstickers, also these scones have more of a sentimental value because of my mother when I was really young.” Lena said with a small smile before taking a massive bite of her scone a bit of jam being stuck on the corner of her lips, she was too engrossed in her breakfast to notice.

However, Kara noticed and she let out a little whine at the sight, gently she got out of her chair before making her way to Lena. “You’ve got something…. just…there” Kara purred before sneaking her tongue out of swiping the jam from the corner of Lena’s soft lips as she heard her breath hitch at the sensation before pulling away saying “Sweet, but not as sweet as you.” causing Lena to giggle at the corny nature of Kara’s compliment but not missing the double entendre of the words being said, knowing that Kara and sucked her own juices from her fingers not an hour ago.

Kara made her way back to her plate as she continued her breakfast of scones and coffee inhaling them in the same manner as she usually did, feeling incredibly hot after her actions just now knowing that Lena enjoyed it just as much as she did. She was loving this, taking care of Lena, being with ‘ _Her’_ Lena, it was perfect as she felt her ears twitch in excitement as she continued her breakfast.

After the pair were sufficiently full, Lena got dressed into a long t-shirt and cuffed jogging bottoms, putting her hair in a messy bun and putting her glasses on, not many people knew that she wore glasses in private as she always wore contacts to make her seem without fault, without weakness in front of those board members who were waiting for her to make one slip up. Returning to the living area as Kara was finishing tiding up after breakfast let out a small gasp as she looked at Lena in her soft attire.

“Oh. My. Rao! we match!” Kara beamed before rushing over and throwing her arm around her shoulder and taking a selfie of the two of them smiling stupidly in their glasses. It was such a cute photo of the two them, one that would be going on Lena’s bedside cabinet the moment she got it printed out.

“So, what movie do you want to watch?” Kara asked as Lena rested her head in her lap sighing in contentment.

“I’m still lacking in some animated films; I want to watch all the How to Train Your Dragon films.” Lena said as she brought the trilogy up on Netflix.

“Sure thing baby-girl, I haven’t seen the most recent one either so I can’t wait!” Kara chirped as she settled down after getting multiple snacks out and laid them out on the coffee table before returning to Lena, placing a tender kiss on her head as the movie began.

Several hours passed as the pair watched all three films, Kara was a crying mess during the final sequences of the last film, she had loved the films when she first saw them and the final one wrapped everything up neatly. Lena had also enjoyed each film, loving the ingenuity of Hiccup working on helping his dragon fly again and then by extension himself, loving the ‘science’ in the film as well as the engineering aspect. Hearing her girlfriend’s sniffles at the film, Lena reached up and took Kara’s glasses off and sat in her lap, kissing her tear-streaked cheeks until she stopped sniffling before kissing her on the lips and resting her forehead against her own “Better?” Lena asked?

“Better, but I could do with some more.” Kara breathed out as Lena’s hands travelled to the top of her head before beginning to scratch her ears, making her nuzzle into her chest once again like a big blonde puppy. “Oh yes… that’s really relaxing.” Kara rumbled out as she let herself become putty in Lena’s hands as she began to place gentle kisses on Lena’s collarbones in response to the affection.

“Kara, that tickles!” Lena giggled out, cupping Kara’s chin in her hand before locking her lips in a searing kiss as tongues clashed in a heated moment as Kara’s hands began to roam around the back of Lena before slipping them down her jogging bottoms and cupping her bare ass, making Lena buck her hips again into Kara firm abs and letting out a low groan. “Wow, that feels great.” Lena panted into the air.

Picking her up as her legs wrapped around her waist, Kara carried them both with ease into the bedroom before placing Lena gently on the bed and resting her hips on Lena’s waist, creating a golden curtain of blonde locks around their faces as they continued the make out session, filling the bedroom with hot pants and groans

Lena knew she had work tomorrow and if she didn’t stop soon, she wouldn’t be able to walk properly, deciding that it would be for the best, Lena reluctantly broke away from Kara’s soft lips, making her pout at the loss of contact. “I’m sorry Kara, I know you want to continue, believe me I want to as well, but I would rather make it to work tomorrow without a limp from being railed into nirvana by a goddess.” Lena said with a slight sigh as she stared into Kara’s eyes, as her ears flattened slightly at the news. “But, if you want we can sleep naked again if you want to be as close as possible to me.”

Kara’s ears perked up again as she heard the new information before stripping herself and Lena in a burst of superspeed, wrapping Lena in her strong arms before pushing herself as close as possible to Lena’s body, knowing Lena thought of herself as a goddess made sleeping next to a naked Lena more bearable without ravishing her.

“Kara, thank you for today, this has been just what I needed; I’ve never felt so much love in one day. Thank you. I love you so much.” Lena sighed as she looked once again into her azure eyes and placing another long, tender kiss against Kara’s sweet bubble-gum flavoured lips, a taste that Lena was quickly becoming addicted to before her eyes fluttered shut.

“It was my pleasure Lena, I took care of you, it’s what I always want to do; I will always to protect you. I love you so much too” Kara whispered into Lena’s hair as she fell asleep with Lena in her protective arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Feel free to leave comments :)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments :)


End file.
